This invention relates to a stand-up sign or label holder which can be used for example, in supermarket bakeries and the like to display product information, prices and the like.
Temporary or semi-permanent labelling of goods on supermarket or bakery shelves or racks is oftentimes required, and the invention provides a convenient form of sign or label holder which can be supported on a shelf or rack to display a sign or label in a prominent position. Also, in a preferred form of the invention, the holder is so constructed as to enable a sign or label supported thereby to be read from opposite sides, so that if used at a supermarket checkout for example, the sign or label can be seen both by the customer and the checkout clerk.
In accordance with the invention a sign or label holder of the described comprises a card or sheet of flexible material, such as a plastic sheet, which is preferably transparent, and which has a base panel at one end,a sign or label holding panel at the opposite end, an elongate stem connecting the panel, and a transverse fold line between the base panel and stem whereby the stem can be folded substantially perpendicular to the base panel to form an upright support for the sign or label holding panel when the holder is supported on the base panel. There may also be a second transverse fold line between the sign or label holding panel and the stem, so that the holding panel can be angled rearwardly somewhat when the holder is supported on the base panel to generally improve the balance and stability of the holder.
In a preferred form of the invention, the stem may have longitudinal ribbing which promotes transverse bowing of the stem, thereby reinforcing the stem against lengthwise bending or twisting and thereby further stabilizing the holder. The holding panel may have cutouts defining tabs for retaining a label or sign thereon.
The holder can be die-cut in plastic sheet thereby providing a relatively low cost item which can be stored flat and kept in quantity for folding into a stand-up configuration as required. If made from transparent or translucent sheet, the sign or label will be visible from opposite sides of the holding panel.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description and claims read in conjunction with the attached drawings.